Disco's Revenge
by Bunny1
Summary: Based on a challenge on the That 70S Fan Fic Board, what if Eric found out not only that Hyde had been taking dance lessons from Kitty, but the reasons WHY, even a couple of years later?
1. Chapter 1

Jackie sat snuggled against Hyde. Yesterday had been a rough day with everyone finding out. Not that she was ashamed- quite the opposite, she was just frightened that something that good could be taken away somehow when the others got involved. She elbowed Hyde as he made a comment about Donna's uniform and he smirked, kissing her cheek.

"You have way better legs in your cheerleader skirt..." he whispered.

Jackie felt a pleased flush go up and down her entire body. "Really?" she whispered back.

Hyde nodded, and his hand moved lower to her bare thigh, until Donna threw a newspaper at him.

"I'm gonna turn the hose on you two!" she said. "This isn't the basement, it's my living room, and my dad's gonna be walking in and out of here." she reminded.

Hyde rolled his eyes, and picked Jackie up into his arms princess style. "Your bedroom's still upstairs..." he said with a wicked smirk.

Jackie, arms twined around Hyde's neck, grinned at him.

"Hyde, you stay_ out _of my room!" Donna warned.

And then, Bob came into the room, Joanne trailing behind him.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there." he greeted cheerfully. "Aw, lookit that..." he said to Joanne, gesturing to Jackie, still in Hyde's arms. "So darn cute..."

"Yes, Bob." Joanne said indulgently.

"I remember... I remember you gettin' dance lessons from Kitty to go to that disco in Kenosha..." he said, giving a little wave of his hand, laughing softly as he walked to the wet bar with Joanne.

All eyes went to him, and Hyde looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Dance lessons from Kitty?" Kelso asked in a voice so pleased you almost expected him to piddle down his own leg.

"Aw, Hyde, that's so _cute._.." Donna chimed in, mocking.

"So, Hyde... does Red know I might be getting a new Daddy?" Eric chuckled.

"Man, shut up." Hyde fidgeted, and sat Jackie down.

"Leave my Puddin' Pop alone!" Jackie huffed. "It was a couple of years ago, and learning to dance is a manly pursuit so you don't look like a spazoid on the dance floor, unlike _some_ people- Micheal and Eric!"

"Please, he wasn't doing it for you, Jackie." Kelso said spitefully. "He was trying to impress Donna before Foreman could ask her to be his girl so she'd go out with him instead!"

The entire demeanor in the room changed, and Eric looked through narrowed eyes sideways at his best friend and almost brother. "... what?"

"You're taking _Kelso's_ word for that?" Hyde spat. "He's pissed at me right now- which is such bull, considering it's his own fault and Jackie's _mine_- and he's being a complete_ dick_! Not to mention, he_really_ deserves to wear the Stupid Helmet 99 percent of the time on a _regular_ day."

"Just sayin', Hyde; you were chasin' tail that wasn't yours." Kelso said loftily. "Jackie should know you're prone to such behavior..."

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Seriously, Micheal? _You're _going to try to make _Steven _look untrustworthy?" she asked with an incredulous laugh.

Kelso frowned, not liking where this was going. "What?"

"Steven treats me like a _Princess_! Like I always _deserved_!"

"Jackie..." Hyde hedged, embarrassed.

"No, Steven, he should hear this. Micheal, you used me for some kind of arm candy, I realized that when you left for California for those months."

Kelso looked at her, gobsmacked.

"You didn't respect me, you didn't treat me well-"

"I did _everything _you asked!" Kelso huffed, getting angry.

"Except not cheat on me, not lie to me, not listening when I talked..." she said, ticking things off on her fingers. "Should I continue?"

Kelso mumbled something under his breath that luckily, no one could make out, and huffed to the couch, flopping down. Joanne, meanwhile, had been furtively trying to nudge Bob out of the room to give the kids some privacy, but to no avail. The big man was too interested.

"Yes, but I'm better looking and I know I'm more experienced and skilled!" Kelso burst out finally.

Hyde shook his head, putting a posessive arm around Jackie's waist, glaring at his dimwitted friend.

"You're kidding, right?"

Kelso looked at her with wide eyes, when she made a "itsy-bitsy" motion with her finger and thumb at him, and then made a much bigger motion nearer to Hyde.

Donna's eyes went wide, and Eric and Fez started laughing.

"Burn!" they both yelled.

"But... I'm taller!" Kelso whined.

"Yeah, I'd've thought that made a difference too; but no." Jackie said, shaking her head. "Besides, size isn't what matters..."

"That's... that's right..." Kelso said, slightly less ruffled.

"It's the fact that he knows how to make me scream out in unladylike ways and you... well..."

"Ohhh!" Kelso huffed, stomping out of the room.

Hyde pulled Jackie into a kiss.

"You are _so_ freaking hot right now..." he whispered.

"Yeah, I know..." she whispered back.

"Yes, yes, great burn on Kelso..." Eric said. "But... we have the matter at hand... you try to snake my girl away from me man?"

Hyde quirked an eyebrow at him, his hand tightening on Jackie's lower back.

"She wasn't your girl then." he said casually. "If she was, I wouldn't have bothered."

"You knew I was in love with her then!"

"Yes, but you didn't _own_ her, dude, and she hadn't claimed if _she_ loved _you_. Besides... that was a really, really long time ago!" he said, angry. "I got over it a really, really long time ago, and things worked out better, because Jackie's high-maintence, but that's nothing compared to Donna. She fully expects your lips to be planted on that jaunty ass of hers, and not in the fun way."

"Well... yeah... ow! Sorry, dear- Hyde, take that back about Donna!"

Hyde looked down because Jackie had begun squirming.

"What?"

"I'm just less trouble and easier to get?" she asked, her blue green doe eyes staring at him.

"Oh, crap, not the Bambi eyes..." he said, and Jackie stomped out.

He glared at Eric. "Great, Foreman; because you had to be such a girl and get your panties in a twist about something that never even happened three _years_ ago, now_ my _girl's upset. Thanks loads." he said sarcastically, stomping out himself.

"But... damnit, I'm the one who should get to be mad!" Eric yelled after him, and then folded his arms across his chest, sighing.

"Jackie... wait!" Hyde called out, catching her in his arms.

She struggled weakly.

"Let go; I'm mad at you!"

"Not really, and you know that isn't true." Hyde said seriously. "You are _not_ easy." he said, tilting her chin to make her look at him. "I don't know how I got so lucky... but you're _mine_... and, Jacks... that means everything..."

"Oh, Steven..." she breathed, melting into his embrace...

Meanwhile, inside...

"Eric, go apologize to Hyde!" Donna ordered.

"But-"

"No! _Nothing_ happened, and he's practically your brother! Go make up." Donna said, shoving him towards the exit.

"But... aw, man..." Eric sighed, realizing she was right.

He loped outside, Donna and Fez at his heels, to see Jackie and Hyde kissing tenderly.

"Hem, hem." he said softly.

Hyde looked up, making a face at him.

"Look, man... I'm sorry?"

Hyde gave him a look that plainly said that wasn't going to cut it.

"Okay, fine- I'm sorry and we'll go down to the pool hall and I'll buy you a beer."

"There ya go, don't have to get all girly about it, Foreman." Hyde grinned, and they all walked towards the Vista Cruiser.

"We gonna go get Kelso?" Fez asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course we are." Eric nodded, sliding into the driver's seat...


	2. Chapter 2

~I wasn't born for diggin deep holes  
I'm not made for pavin long roads  
I aint cut out to climb high line poles  
But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer

I'm not the type to work in a bank  
I'm no good at slappin on paint  
Don't have a knack for makin motors crank, no  
But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer~

After they'd sat down and had a couple of beers, the atmosphere between them all seemed much more relaxed and normal. Everyone was in a good mood; Jackie didn't even complain about the twangy country music on the jukebox.

"Now that you four are all coupled-up, it is time to get Fez a woman, yes?"

Kelso nodded. "Well, sure... I'll be wingman."

"What is wingman?" Fez asked excitedly.

"Well... it means I'll go find a hottie, and you can scoop up her less attractive, more desperate friend."

Fez nodded, pleased. "Yes, a plan that could actually _work_..." he agreed. "The less attractive friend is always more desperate..."

"Exactly- that's our bread and butter, my friend." Kelso nodded.

Donna rolled her eyes. "You two are disgusting. Go... do that over there."

"All right, we'll leave the squares in middle-aged-coupledom." Kelso smirked, walking off with Fez close in tow.

"We are not 'squares'." Jackie huffed.

Hyde suddenly whispered something in her ear and she smiled, flushing.

"Okay, ew, you two- come on, let's go play pool?" Donna suggested.

~So hand me one more  
That's what I'm here for  
I'm built for having a ball  
I love the nightlife  
I love my budlight  
I like 'em cold and tall

I aint much for mowin thick grass  
I'm too slow for workin' too fast  
I don't do windows so honey don't ask  
But I'm pretty good at drinkin' beer~

"Teams or two tables?" Eric asked.

"You only want teams because you think you'll be able to beat me with Donna on yours." Hyde accused.

"Well... yeah, and you'd have Jackie, so, two disadvantages." Eric smirked.

Jackie huffed. "My Daddy_ has_ a pool table, Eric. I know how to play."

"Wait... in your house?" Eric faltered.

"Yes. Shall we play for money?" Jackie asked, eyes glittering.

Donna snorted at her boyfriend's befuddled and nervous expression.

"Uh... let's just play for fun... we wanna go easy on you women..." Eric said with fake bravado.

"Right..." Hyde snickered.

"Well, if you feel that way about it, I think Jackie and I should take you two on." Donna snapped at him.

"I... what?"

Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay, that sounds so fun!"

"Put down a dollar each, boys." Donna said in her _I'm determined to prove something because I'm a feminist _voice.

Hyde gave a scowl to Eric. The message was clear: _Foreman, what have you done?_

~A go getter-  
Well, maybe I'm not  
I'm not known for doin' a lot  
But I do my best work when the weather's hot  
I'm pretty good at drinkin' beer

So hand me one more  
That's what I'm here for  
I'm built for having a ball  
I love the nightlife  
I love my budlight  
I like 'em cold and tall~

Donna broke, and two balls went in. Then three more, but then she scratched. Eric smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh... I'm up."

"You kidding, Foreman?" Hyde said with an eyeroll. "I'll go."

Eric nodded. "Right, right..."

Donna whispered in Jackie's ear, and as Hyde started to take his shot, Jackie bent way down, using her shoulders and upper arms to give Hyde an eyefull of breasts, causing him to knock the cueball into another player at another table.

"Hey, watch it, dummy!" the irate trucker snapped.

Hyde winced, taking it. "Right... sorry..." he mumbled, and gave Jackie a _look_.

"That was cheating..."

"I didn't do anything..." Jackie said innocently, and Donna had the same innocent smile.

"Right..." Hyde said, shaking his head.

"Okay, it's Jackie's shot." Donna said, and Jackie grabbed the stick, bending way forward to line up her shot.

"Hyde... distract her like she did you!" Eric whispered into his ear.

Hyde waved him off. "First off- we're men, personal space, Foreman." he whispered. "Second: Girls are not wired the same way?"

Eric nodded. "Right, right..."

Hyde watched her lean back, but then he noticed the table behind them noticing her, and a guy taking his pool stick to lift the back of her skirt...

~I wasn't born for diggin deep holes  
I'm not made for pavin long roads  
I aint cut out to climb high line poles  
But I'm pretty good at drinkin beer  
I'm pretty good at drinkin beer~

Hyde reached out and threw A pool ball at the guy, nailing him in the clavicle. He dropped to his knees, and Hyde rushed over, punching him loudly in the face. Jackie's eyes were huge.

"What-"

Eric quietly explained, but then the guy's friends started surrounding Hyde, and Jackie gave Eric a shove. "Go help him!" she ordered, and raced over to Kelso and Fez, shoving them into the fray with, "Go help Steven!"

Jackie raced back to beside Donna, who was watching the boys fight- and not particularly well against the much larger, older men, whose friends seemed to keep coming out of the woodwork. Either that, or they were just getting jostled and joining the fight because of that, the girls couldn't tell by this point. Worried, Donna grabbed a pool stick and jumped into the fray herself. Jackie started to, but felt herself grabbed from behind by a strong pair of hands. Hands that felt coarse and smelled like tobacco and gasoline.

She struggled as she felt herself being lifted. "Steven! Help!" she screamed.

Hyde disentangled himself from where he was, rushing towards her, but, the cops came racing in, pushing everyone back and slapping cuffs on everyone before he could get to Jackie...

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hyde was pacing the over-packed cell like a caged werewolf.

"They took the girls to a different side..." he muttered, running a hand through his unruly curls nervously.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm sure they're okay..." Eric said, though a seed of doubt and worry was tugging at him as well.

"We should be worrying about _ourselves_!" Kelso said bluntly. "What about when they call our parents- what about when _Eric's_ parents get here?"

"Oh... no..." Eric sighed, leaning his forehead against the bars...

Meanwhile, Jackie was sitting with Donna, talking to the Police Sergeant.

"Really, please, don't be angry and call anyone! Some creep tried to get grabby with me, and Steven- my boyfriend- was just protecting me! Honest!" Jackie said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes, and the other guys just jumped in because he was outnumbered." Donna finished. "Really, you can ask them, that's all that happened."

The Sergent gave a nod to another uniformed officer, who went down to the boys' cell.

"Which one of you is Steven Hyde?" He asked.

Hyde walked forward nervously.

"What exactly happened, son?"

Hyde closed his eyes, swallowed hard. "Look, some asshole was tryin' to make moves on my girl, okay? And, apparently he had more friends than he deserved..."

The uniformed officer sighed, unlocking the door. "All right, your story pretty much matches your girlfriend's, so we're gonna let you off on self-defense, just pay a fine, which we're writing up for ya now."

"Where's Jackie? Is she okay?"

"She's right through them doors-"

And, Hyde practically knocked over the officer getting past him to rush to the Sergeant desk, and scooped Jackie into his arms.

"Steven..."

"You all right?" he asked, looking her over with worry written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm f-ow." she hissed as his hand brushed over her hip.

Hyde frowned. "Ow is not fine."

"I think I might be a little bruised from when I got grabbed towards the end of it."

Hyde's fists clenched behind her back, and Jackie put her hands on his cheeks gently. "C'mon, why don't we go to my house, just you and me? My Dad's out of town, and my mom won't notice that you're there..."

Hyde lifted her into his arms and looked at the cop at the desk. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, go ahead, son. The redhead has your paperwork."

Hyde nodded, walking Jackie out the door, the others following quietly.

Eric looked over at Donna when she sat next to him in the front seat.

"Are you-"

"_Now_ you ask me? _Now_?"

"Well, I-"

"Too late; take me home."

"All right, then..." Eric said quietly...

Eric pulled off the car at Jackie's house. "Cover for me, I'm gonna crash here." Hyde said, and lifted Jackie out, carrying her inside.

"Her legs aren't broken, Hyde!" Donna called after him, laughing when she was rewarded by a rude gesture from Hyde.

Eric shook his head, pulling out of the windy driveway and started back towards home. "Donna... I'm... I really was worried about you too."

"I know." Donna sighed. "It just would've been nice to hear earlier."

"Well... a lot was going on and the police station freaks me out. But, I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah, take me home, you big girl." Donna grinned, and kissed his cheek, laying her head on his shoulder...

Meanwhile, Hyde walked Jackie upstairs to her bathroom and finally sat her down on the countertop. She smiled at him as he began filling up the bathtub with warm water, and walked over to her, slowly undressing her.

"Ooooh... that's nice..." she whispered playfully.

"No, no, you're gonna relax..." Hyde said softly, looking her over, drinking in every part of her.

He saw a few bruises, and ran gentle fingertips over them, feeling his anger flare more and more, until he bent down, kissing them tenderly.

"Oh, Steven..." she moaned. "My poor baby, you're way more beat up..." she cooed, stroking his cheek gently.

Hyde shrugged. "I'm fine. You're my girl, and nobody gets to touch you like that."

Jackie's eyes glowed. "Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?"

Hyde grinned, allowing her to take his shirt and glasses off of him. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked huskily.

"You're hotter than Clark Kent right now. My Superman..." she whispered, her delicate fingertips raking over his bare chest and abdomen.

"Come on, Lois," he chuckled, picking her up into his arms again. "I'll show ya why they call me Superman..."

And, Jackie laughed as they jumped into the tub, Hyde's pants still on, making a big splash. And, right then, Jacqueline Beulah Burkhardt had a revelation: Maybe all princes start as frogs, but not all frogs grow into princes. And now that Princess Jackie had found her Prince Steven... well... she wasn't about to let happily ever after slip out of her fingers ever again...

-The End-


End file.
